Lace and Lingerie
by glamorous-skies
Summary: Prequel to Denied Emotions. He suddenly looked up, his attention averted towards the door. Someone was coming in fast, he sensed out for the person’s Ki trying to pin point it to who it belonged to. Strangely it felt very familiar....it was...
1. Wanted Pleasure

A/N: I don't own the characters from Dragonball/Z/Gt Mind you it's underlined. However I only own the story. Pls r&r and if you liked this story I have other works as well: Denied Emotions Enjoy -  
  
Lace and Lingerie  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wanted Pleasure  
  
They were fighting a soon to be lost battle. She wanted him and he wanted her and knowing this it made her feel so damn good. Her eyes traveled down his body hoping that she be able to soon explore every part possible. She licked her lips in anticipation thinking about this. A smirk twitched at her lips, eyebrows giving suggestions, her eyes glaring at him hungrily, she knew she couldn't wait much longer. She wanted him right now.  
  
He however may have looked relax but he wasn't, beads of sweat slipped down his face making his whole body drenched in sweat. His needs of sexual attention soon threatening to overpower him at any moment. Eyes never leaving her body, the soft skin and touch he longed for but only his sanity holding him back in place.  
  
They were stuck in the same room causing the sexual tension between them to intensify. The phone suddenly rang startling the two. No one moved to answer it. They couldn't because they knew if they moved all would be over. It kept ringing almost determined to be picked up and answered. She was closest to the phone, a lot closer than she wanted to. It was the 6th ring and so on. Her hands reached out seeming to pick up the phone but fell short, not daring to move her eyes from him, her fingers found the wire and in an instant she pulled it out. Dead silence filled the room.  
  
Now there was nothing to distract them.  
The two had decided to sit the whole thing out for reasons why who knows.  
  
He had to get over this and soon. It was so uncomfortable for him to sit in one place. Thinking that if he focused more on her face instead his desires would subside. Her face was beautiful, round brown eyes, light brown wavy hair coming off at her shoulder, small pink lips,… nicely tanned skin,… soft supple breasts,… a small waist,… long slender legs……….How wrong he was. Everything she had was too distracting for him to focus on just her face. She looked too damn good.  
  
She saw his eyes checking out her body and that pleased her to no end. It got to the point where she could not wait any longer. She slowly stood up and walked towards him, where lips met lips. She tilted her head back for him to get better access, mouth slipped open, tongues dancing and exploring eachothers' mouths. His hands found her hips, sliding down further, he stripped her of her skirt. As for her she unbuttoned his pants in mere seconds, leaving him in his boxers and was soon tugging at his shirt. He figured she was right the shirt had to go. Her touch burned his skin sending shocks of tingling sensations down his spine.  
  
He was wondering who was going to make the first move and through all the motion he sneaked a peek at the clock. It was just 9:47. He was hoping he could have held up longer than only 20 minutes.  
  
She stripped herself of her shirt and now clothed in nothing more but black lace lingerie. She stood back so he could get a better view. He smirked obviously liking what he saw.  
"Aren't you going to tell me how I look?" she asked speaking for the first time since the long wait. Her voice was soft and seductive, she wanted it that way.  
  
He walked up to her, an irresistible smile on his handsome face, arms circling tightly around her petite waist, leaning in by her ear he whispered "You look like you need to get fucked." With one hand behind her back, he pushed her gently down onto the bed, lips placed on lips once again. A soft moan escaped her lips as he caressed her skin with the back of his thumb. Moving in slow motions his thumb traveled even lower. This excited her, legs then wrapped themselves around his waist, hands running though his hair finally grabbing it and forcefully pulling his head down towards her. She dug her nails right his back not wanting to let go. He winced from the pain, carefully taking her hands off his back he placed them on his midriff there she began tracing her fingers over his rock hard six-packs marveling it. He leaned in for another kiss while fast working fingers soon unhooked her bra and were soon after her low riders. In seconds it too was cast aside easily like used tissues.  
  
His lips traveled itself down to her neck and onto her breasts. Using his tongue he swirled them around her nipples then started sucking softly making her moan all the more. They were supple yet firm, a nice combination. Her hands shifted onto his boxers trying to jerk them off, she wanted him to go in her now. Smirking more as he felt her movement he decided to get this over with and go right in. It won't be long now. He was in heat, there was no way he was gonna stop now. And why shouldn't he, this girl beneath him is his……….. He couldn't come up with anything to finish this thought. This girl……what was she to him? Confusion kicked in while his hormones impended on him trying to push out these troublesome thoughts, whispering to him there was no need for them, only desires to complete. The hormones lost, he was now aware that he hardly knew anything about this girl. Sure they had went out a few times but she didn't mean anything to him. He didn't know her. Mocking thoughts suddenly filled his head chewing him out.  
"You just couldn't wait to get in her pants…you don't even know her do you?…you just can't wait to get these urges over with…is that all you really want?…are all girls just a good fuck to you now?" No….. that's not true…he answered back sadly. He never thought of a girl like that, he wouldn't……it's just these past weeks been hell for him. It's not his fault…was it? These thoughts just keep haunting him that's why he didn't try to do anything with a girl…until today. This wasn't right, he was just using her for sexual needs.  
  
He stood up and picked up her clothes and handed them back to her, his eyes avoiding her the whole time. She was surprised, utter confusion written all over her face. "What's wrong??? Why are you doing this??!!" she asked bewildered.  
  
He sighed, looked at her and said, "I can't do this."  
  
"What??!!…..Why???…… Are you a virgin???" She was angry now, obviously insulted and hurt.  
  
He sat down in a chair, his head hung in resignation. "No, that's not it."  
  
She didn't buy it. There must be a better reason than just "I can't do this". Was she ugly?…or was she not good enough for him? Her eyes bore nothing but anger by now, marching up to him holding her clothes trying to cover herself as best as she could, she demanded a better answer.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes assuring her that he's not lying about what he's going to tell her. "I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons."  
  
Her eyes got real big, pissed off because she has been with him. Her voice shook uncontrollably as she yelled at him "What wrong reasons Trunks? We are in a relationship right now and your refusing to have sex with me??! What the hell is wrong with you??!!"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Yukina…..but what relationship are we standing in now?…we both went out on mere attraction…I decided to pull it out longer because I thought we would do more than just make out…be more….but we don't even know eachother at all… you may not have any wrong reasons for wanting me but I make mines the wrong reasons to have…so I'm sorry for having you think there could be more between us." He bowed his head in apology, knowing fully well she wasn't going to forgive him.  
  
She was through listening to him, gathering herself quickly, she pulled on her clothes and walked stiffly out the room.  
  
Before leaving, she spat out "I hate you" in his face.  
  
It was dead quiet once again.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down in defeat. He shouldn't of used her like that, just so he could get his own pleasure, to fill his empty broken heart from the previous break up. He didn't mean for it to be this way, it wasn't on intention at all, but now that its over, there goes another girl he was with down the drain. It's been months since he had sexual attention…..actually any kind of attention at all. He is weak… and pathetic…..but he promised himself he will learn to control himself.  
  
There's more to girls….he knows this….but…he hasn't met one that he truly loved…….. If only there was a girl he could be with, a girl he could love, she for herself, and in return she would love him as well. But there wasn't ever a girl that came that close……..except……no….was it possible for him to even love her that way?….no…he was sure it wasn't allowed……besides she doesn't feel about him that way…….  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story… Pls r&r…check out my other fan fic Denied Emotions 


	2. Curiosity Kills The Cat

A/N: Hi there - I'm currently trying to update lately and since it's the summer I have more time. This fan fic is possibly a prequel to Denied Emotions. I have revised the last chapter b/c it seemed to rushed in so now I hope its at least a bit better. Just hope that it uploaded correctly…. Enjoy  
  
Lace and Lingerie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Curiosity Kills The Cat  
  
It was past midnight when he dropped by home, it was no use staying back at that hotel room, the damage has been done.  
  
The house was iced, nothing was out of place, everything so still and soundless as if time stopped.  
  
Dragging his legs reluctantly up the stairs he headed for his room. Walking was becoming a lot harder, it seems like his body was made out of lead, it was rejecting all of his commands.  
  
He berated himself throughout the walk to his room, everything was badly twisted it seemed to him, his head heavy from turmoil.  
  
It was so stupid of him to take it out that long, she was nothing to him, not a friend nor foe, a lover or a hater, she was just nothing. He never loved or liked her…he was just simply with her. If by chance he would ever be with a girl, he's going to treat it with respect for himself and the girl. It's been more than a year since he dated another girl though….. His previous relationship was a disaster, a year ago he thought he was going to be happily wedded…. But how misguided he was at that time, to think she was his one true love. He proposed to her diamond ring and all, she graciously accepted and everything seemed in place. They both planned their wedding day, six months after the engagement. Those last six months has been nothing but full of mixed emotions. When that dreaded day nearly came, the big day where he and his love was supposed to be trading wedding vows, she called it off. Just like that, the day before the wedding, she said she couldn't. Told him she was going through a phase and can't live with herself if she was tied down in a commitment. He tried to coach her out of it, work things out and have the wedding post phoned. But she wouldn't have it, he thought it was just because she was nervous, those kinds of phases that everyone goes through once they realize it's going to require more than just obligation.  
She said it wasn't that but of something more different. He didn't believe her and kept pushing until she gave him the truth.  
  
It turned out that she was going through a bisexual phase.  
The phase where you like both sexes and eventually end up liking only your own sex gender.  
  
He was very perturbed by this, upset because she never told him. It felt like she was throwing his love for her back in his face, mocking him. She only answered that it started during the relationship, just a mere attraction that got her questioning herself further.  
She endowed her apologies and the ring to him before leaving. In desperation he stopped her and asked her if she ever loved him.  
  
She turned around and looked him in the eye and responded "Perhaps for awhile I did,……but one day I found myself asking all these questions and got too curious for my own good…..I guess curiosity really kills that cat…..but this time it killed my love for you…..but then again Trunks…was there ever such a thing as being too curious…….?" And with that she left walking out of his life forever.  
He wondered if he ever loved her or not. Perhaps is was just the charm, to think that you can find some girl, fall in love, and live a happy life together. The Mistress of Love can misguide so many people for her own twisted pleasure. He decided that he will fall in love with a girl on his own, no need for cupids, arrows, and false charm.  
  
He was abruptly shook out of his thoughts by giggling, coming from down the hallway. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was, just thinking about it make him sick…… But then again he was no where near his parents bedroom, he sensed out Bra's Ki instead, she was all alone in he room….giggling? Unless………..he got very suspicious at this point, maybe she's playing with herself…….? If she was she didn't have to be so loud about it.  
  
His head was suddenly appeared by her door. Smirking he peeked into her room to see what she was up to. He didn't care if he was being a nosy fucker or not right now curiosity overridden.  
  
There was practically nothing worth seeing. Disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
Bra was fast asleep on her side, hugging her pillow possessively, mouth wide open leaving wet trails of saliva over her face and pillow.  
She kept giggling and smiling off as she laid in her dreams.  
  
He stood there by her doorway disgusted, his back turned away as he started to leave.  
  
"Mmmm Goten…..why you have such strong arms……ohhh….the better to hold me with them right?……." She moaned out loud. After the giggling the orgasmic moanings came.  
  
However he heard this halfway out the door. Smirking more evilly now his attention turned back on her. His sister was crushing on Goten after all, this could get very interesting. That must have been one hell of a dream though if Goten could give her orgasms in her sleep……..still whoever would of thought it would be Goten……he's clueless when it comes to girls but he always treats them right. He wouldn't have any problems if Bra dated Goten, he can always trust Goten, they have been best friends since childhood. Besides with Goten he'll be more at ease than have her date some stranger. Getting bored he left her to her sleep, his problems laid forgotten at the moment.  
  
He continued his way up to his room, exhausted from the day, at last he reached his bedroom door.  
Stripping himself of his clothes he tossed them aide into a corner and stepped into the bathroom.  
  
Faucets turned as swirling smokes of steam clouded up the room. He stood in the shower letting the hot water pelt his face and relieving him from weariness. Drops of water slid down his perfectly chiseled body, covering areas where the sun never shines.  
  
Once he felt he was done, he wrapped a towel around his midriff and preceded out the bathroom and into his room.  
  
Taking out his boxers from a nearby drawer he pulled them on, walked back into the bathroom and examined himself, after feeling satisfied he went down to lay on his bed, not bothering to put anything else on.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling, reviewing the things he's done today and sorting out more thoughts. Feeling unaccomplished he decided to let his exhaustion drag him to sleep.  
  
One thought however nagged at his mind before he blacked out…….Did I love her…………………..?  
  
A/N: Pls r&r and if there's anything wrong with my story pls point it out to me……I'm not sure if this story is very good though…… 


	3. Home

A/N: Prequel of Denied Emotions. Thank you for all the reviews…..though I really need more….but I'll be updating like usual…Enjoy -  
  
Lace and Lingerie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Home  
  
Today was just beautiful, she can just stand here all day admiring nature's beauty and never get tired of it. There she was standing outside the very house that gave her so many fond memories, she missed her people so much, now it was time to step inside and be embraced by her loving family. Picturing everything in her head she smiled, it was perfect.  
  
She was ringing the door bell…there was a disturbance inside the house as footsteps rushed to the door….her mom opened the it…..and soon she was enveloped with a heart warming hug…..her dad by her mother's side beaming proudly down on her….and her grandma overwhelm with tears of joy……she looked back at them lovingly……it was so good to be back again…….  
  
Snapping out if her daydreaming, she walked up to the door and rang the bell. Several minutes past by and still no answer. Waiting more impatiently she rang the doorbell again. But no one came to open the door. Growing weary she opened the door using a spare key under the welcome mat. Peering inside she found the house in mute. There was no one here…..she couldn't sense anyone's Ki at all….so much for the welcome back party she thought bitterly. But where was everyone?….…. Stepping into the house she couldn't help but feel a nostalgia moment, alas no one was here greet her. A sigh rolled off her lips as she trudged up the stairs to her room in disappointment.  
  
Her room was just as she left it, her bed was still unmade, her old tennis shoes scattered at the bottom of the bed, clothes here and there, this was the way she wanted it…..it was a little untidy but it held her simplicity…..  
  
A smile lit up her face. She was finally home………  
  
He woke up that morning with an earsplitting headache due to Bra's rampage further down the floors. Her excitement or so it seems won't let up, so he warily dragged himself out of bed and dipped himself in a soothing hot shower.  
Drying himself off with a towel he preceded down to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was all about. It seems like breakfast was being served by Bra. This was a very bad omen.  
  
There she was whisking away happily with her spatula in the makings of what was supposed to be the cake mix. He wondered what got her in such a good mood today…….then he remembered that last night her dreams were filled orgasmic pleasure…..if she was making this for Goten…..he felt truly sorry for his friend….even he won't be able to live this down…..  
  
Placing a smug smirk on his face he sauntered his way over her and casually brought up the topic about dreams.  
  
"You seem awfully happy today….did you have good dreams last night…?" his voice sly trying to hint in where he was getting at.  
  
She hesitated and stared at the ceiling with a dreamy look in her eyes and muttered "Yeah….it was….really…..good….."  
  
He scoffed at her and said "Oh I bet it was alright…..felt almost like an orgasm didn't it…..?"  
  
His words past right through her ear and out the other end. She kept standing there engrossed in her thoughts not noticing the cake mix was starting to pour out of the bowl while she held it in her hand.  
  
He shuddered to think what mysterious contents lay in the cake mix, from his view it didn't look to good either, there were more lumps than actual cake batter.  
  
"Bra……..who are you making that for…..?" He asked uneasily.  
  
"Huh?….oh…for Pan!" She said smilingly.  
Did he hear the last part correctly? He thought Pan was still doing college time.  
  
"Pan's coming back today? But how did you know?" he asked surprised.  
  
Still mixing away happily, she said "Pan called in yesterday while you were at work…..she asked for you but I told her that you were busy….I guess she wanted to tell you first or something…so well anyways she told me instead that she was going to come home from college to visit……"  
  
"Why would you tell her I was busy?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Well…..Mister…she tried calling your office and you weren't there…so I said you were busy doing who knows what…..but what were you doing yesterday……I thought you had to go to work…." Her eyes narrowed down in suspicion as she said this.  
  
"I decided to leave work early if must know and it's really none of your business." His chest puffed out as he stood his ground defiantly. He stared at her daring her to cross the line. She was being too nosy for her own good.  
  
"Oooo really Trunks??….I bet you were busy…..busy doing things with a girl more like it. Can't you just leave that thing in your pants?….if you weren't fucking some girl last night…what were you doing then Trunks?" She said leaving traces of sarcasm.  
  
She has no right calling him a womanizer, she doesn't know what's it like…..she has no idea…the pain that he felt everytime something reminded him of his unfortunate past….he's going to wring her neck for this.  
  
He had the look of kill in his eyes, face heating up from anger, his feet moved getting ready to attack her.  
  
Unfortunately his father happened to walk into kitchen at the time. She immediately ran over him, putting up a face saying all sorts of stuff…..towards her favor……he could see her though smiling coyly behind his father's back.  
Vegeta stared down on him giving off a warning, picking a fight with his father first thing in the morning was not on his-to-do-list. Backing off he sat down at the table sulking, passing dirty looks at his sister.  
  
His father skulked off to train in the gravity room, before he leaving he gave him one final warning glare.  
  
Satisfied with herself she went back to her cooking. It gives her pleasure knowing that she could push her brother's buttons so easily. But she's only doing it for his own good, he needs to get back in shape….and she's the one who'll do it….there are girls who will use him for money, sex, fame and…..whatever….he's always falling for some girl…but sadly it never goes right…. That's why she will remind him every moment….of his pain…..his longing desires….everything….if she keeps this up he'll never fall for a girl again…..he won't be heartbroken anymore…..she'll stop when he's really sure of himself….when he's in more control....until then…..she won't let this up….even though he might hate her for it…..her plan has to work….she must protect him…..  
  
Trunks didn't see it but her eyes had a dangerous determination in them and when she sets her mind on something she will do it.  
  
He suddenly looked up, his attention averted towards the door. Someone was coming in fast, he sensed out for the person's Ki trying to pin point it to who it belonged to. Strangely it felt very familiar……..it was…….  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
He now knows who it belonged to. She's back.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this Chpt…I'm really sorry if it's short….But pls checkout my prequel : Denied Emotions Enjoy - R&R 


End file.
